Of Breaking and Entering
by fuwacchi
Summary: Woken up at two thirty in the morning by the screeching and clattering of objects in his yard, Furihata had expected to encounter a burglar or a serial killer but certainly not this.


**Title:** Of Breaking and Entering  
**Words:** 3,046

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

-x-

It was two thirty in the morning when Furihata woke up to the sound of screeching from his metal gate. At first he had stared blankly at his clock, the red lights merely a blur in his daze, before it hit him, the alarm suddenly registering in his head. Someone was trespassing into his territory! His parents were currently on a three day business trip and wouldn't be returning until the next day. As he was an only child, Furihata was alone in the household.

For that matter, it was also the reason why he was, at that moment, panicking. Furihata didn't know what to do if the trespasser was a burglar or, even worse, a serial killer. Tugging on his brown locks in nervousness, he tried to think coherently. Perhaps he was just over thinking it. Maybe he forgot to lock the gates before turning in that night and the wind blew it open? Yeah, it was probably that...

He failed to convince himself, however, as he heard more noise from outside; the clattering of objects grated on his nerves, causing his heart to pulse louder, faster, _harder_.

Furihata clutched onto his duvet as if it was his lifeline, and his teeth clenched down hard on his lower lip, the force of his action drawing blood. The brunet was far too preoccupied to notice the liquid slowly streaming down, though, only concentrating on whatever sounds he could hear. He could faintly make out the skidding of something along concrete, causing him to flinch in response. He didn't want to believe it, but the mystery man probably found a copy of the key to his house under the pot plant by his door. Furihata assumed the scraping sound was when the person was lifting up and placing down the decoration.

Not wanting to take his chances, Furihata got up off his bed and grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialling 119, Japan's emergency telephone number. As the ringtone continued to reverberate at the other end of the line, the brunet hurriedly made his way to the last room down the hall of the second floor as quietly as he could, all the while gripping onto his device with all his might and ensuring he closed his bedroom door. He wanted to be as far away from the trespasser as possible. Hopefully it'd bid him some time.

The brunet had just closed the bathroom door when he heard the latch of his main door unlock with a soft 'click'. At the same time, his call finally made it through and he was greeted with a monotone voice of a machine. Quickly following their instructions and pressing the number for the police, Furihata climbed into his bath tub and pulled the shower curtains close. Despite it being a Japanese bathroom, his mother had wanted to buy shower curtains even though it was unnecessary. "It's cute," she had claimed. He had never been more grateful for his mother than now, as the curtains provided him a momentarily extra cover against this unknown threat.

When a humane voice rang out from the other side of his phone, contrastingly different to the monotone of the machine from previously, Furihata explained the situation to the other person as quietly, as quickly and as clearly as he could. The call ended all too soon. Before he knew it, he was left alone in the deafening silence, waiting for help, while an unfathomable danger lurked close by. The boy could only hope for rescue to arrive as soon as possible. Thankfully he lived in quite a populated area and thus the police station was fairly close by.

He jumped. The creaking of the floorboards literally caused the brunet to jump. As feet softly padded across the floor, Furihata noticed the slight change in pitch of the creaking as the trespasser ascended the stairs ever so slowly. He assumed the stranger was trying to be as quiet as possible. But this was good, he tried to convince himself despite the hammering of his heart against his chest. The longer the person took to reach him, the better; the police needed all the time he could buy to reach—save—him.

Furihata held in his breath as the padding of feet ceased. His heart beat increased rapidly, constantly pounding against his ribcage in hard, fast intervals. It was suffocating.

Then, the creaking continued again. He let out the breath he held when he realised it wasn't the bathroom door. However, judging from the distance of which the sound resonated from, Furihata immediately knew it was the door to his bedroom. This brought his senses to a hundred percent alert mode. For what reason did the stranger choose his door to open first? It was as if the person already had his destination in mind before breaking and entering.

Could it be possible...that the mysterious person came here specifically for him?!

This very thought caused his heart to beat even faster, if that was possible, and as he continued thinking and thinking, Furihata could feel an upcoming headache approach.

Releasing a sigh, he decided to focus his attention on every sound the invader made. The other had shuffled about in his room for a short while before leaving, possibly because Furihata wasn't there. (This notion made him shiver a little, sending a chill to his bones.) The padding of feet against wooden floorboards continued once again. With no idea where Furihata was, the stranger opened door after door, searching for the brunet with no avail.

According to his memory and from living in this household for the past sixteen years of his life, Furihata assumed the next door the person opened was his parents', the master bedroom. It was the closest after his room, after all. There was shuffling again before, once again, the trespasser left and moved on to the next room. The same thing occurred in the guest room and the storage room before the mystery man finally stopped before the bathroom doors.

If he thought the constant hammering against his chest was bad before, Furihata was thoroughly mistaken as compared to that moment the hammering felt like nothing. He literally thought his heart would break through his ribcage and jump out his chest. The suspense was killing him. As his heart continued to pound, the sound reverberating in his ears, Furihata tightly clenched his eyes close.

He was scared, frighteningly so, but if he was going to die he wished for it to be quick and painless.

When the bathroom door opened ever so agonisingly slow, Furihata waited. He couldn't do anything else but hope, after all, that the police would arrive right at that moment. Then he heard a small clicking sound and before he knew it, the lights were on; the flare invading his pupils at first, hurting him and causing him to shut his eyes again. Next came the glass sliding doors of the bathroom. Sliding them open, the stranger approached the curtains hiding Furihata from the world. Compared to the creaking of the floorboards, when the trespasser's feet made contact with the cool tiles, only slick sounds could be heard.

From his curled up form in the bath tub, laying on his side, Furihata peeked through his eyelashes, making out the outline of a short male through the curtains. Then all thoughts ceased as he realised the man was right before him. His mind went blank and words failed to form even in his head. Then...

...The shower curtains were suddenly drawn away in a fluid motion, the 'fwoosh' sound hanging in the air as Furihata's hazel brown eyes made contact with the other's scarlet and amber heterochromatic eyes.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Furihata in incredulousness, his mouth hanging open. The other in curiosity, an eyebrow slightly raised.

However, the silence was broken as the trespasser's silky, velvet voice resonated in the room.

"What are you doing, Kouki?" He appeared to be displeased about the brunet's lack of reaction, but was overall just more inquisitive than anything.

It was then Furihata remembered what position he was in and quickly stood up from his foetal position, springing up unimaginably fast. Stepping out of the tub, he awkwardly stood there for a moment before regaining his senses.

"And what about you, Akashi-kun?!" The brunet's tone was exasperated. This whole time he was worrying about possibly being killed, and it just turned out to be his lover creeping around in the dark! "Why are you here in the dead of the night?!"

Akashi had opened his mouth, ready to reply. However, he was quickly interrupted by the many stomping, marching, _stampeding_ of feet from the first floor up to the second. Before they both knew it, many men in navy blue uniforms surrounded them in the bathroom, of which was the only room with lights on.

Heterochromatic eyes stared at the invading crowd. He had been about to inquire the reason for their presence, but the heads of their guns were immediately pointed at him. Now, _he_ was the incredulous one.

"Put your hands in the air and step away from that young man!" A man who seemed to appear within his fifties shouted out, his gun still aimed at Akashi.

Despite still being sceptical, the aforementioned did as told, parting with Furihata to join the cool tiled walls. The brunet continued looking frantically between the officers and the red haired boy at the side of the bathroom. Everything was going far too fast for Furihata, flashing before his eyes before his brain could catch up. When he finally snapped out of it, an officer was already handcuffing Akashi.

"Young man, we'll have to have you come with us to the station and explain your intentions." The same officer from before demanded of Akashi.

Furihata felt that an explanation was in need _now_, not later at the police station. It kind of irked him to see that the redhead's face was still poised in his cool, composed expression while he himself was literally sweating buckets, worrying for the slightly taller boy.

"Umm..." All eyes turned to Furihata at that moment, and he only sweated more in response, his eyes flicking to the side to avoid their gazes. Regardless of how small he felt at that moment, though, he needed to get his point across otherwise his lover would be taken away from him. Summoning every ounce of courage he had in him, he spoke. "I think there's been a misunderstanding here."

It took about half an hour to clear up everything. Furihata had explained that he was actually acquainted with said 'trespasser' and had convinced them not to press charges against Akashi. He had also said that this was all just a harmless little _joke_ by the red head which simply went out of hand. Akashi had twitched in disapproval at that, but Furihata thought otherwise. He deserved it for making the brunet go through all that trouble. In the middle of the night no less!

After a long lecture from the head officer and many apologies on Furihata's behalf for causing a ruckus—Akashi had only apologised once for the whole fiasco and this grated on the brunet's already agitated nerves—the mass of blue flowed out of his home. The two teenagers continued to stare into nothingness even as all the officers went into their cars and drove off into the distance. No one said anything. Furihata was waiting for the other to speak up first, hopefully an explanation for his being there. However, Akashi had decided to remain silent.

Sighing, the brunet locked the gates before grasping onto the red head's hand and ushering them both inside. Leaving Akashi to make himself at home, Furihata headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Akashi liked tea after all. He blanched at that. Even when he was irritated at the other, he still always placed his needs first.

Upon exiting the kitchen, he sighted the red head on the couch. Approaching him with both their tea in hand, Furihata sat next to the other and presented the object. Akashi grasped onto his cup, a tender smile slowly making his way to his lips when he realised it was his favourite.

They continued sipping on their tea like that, when Akashi shocked Furihata by breaking the silence.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Furihata's head turned to the red head's direction so quickly that Akashi had to wonder if it hurt.

Seeing that the brunet had a puzzled expression plastered onto his face, Akashi sighed. Elaborating, he continued, "Your birthday."

The brunet sat there for a while, thinking hard. When he caught sight of the little calendar on the low table a metre away from them, however, realisation dawned on him. It was currently a bit over a quarter past three, but it was definitely his birthday. He had completely forgotten about it as he usually celebrated with his family, but due to the business trip they had decided to postpone the celebration.

Glancing at the red head from his peripheral vision, Furihata knew that Akashi had already realised what had went on; what the brunet must have thought, the reason for the police, _everything_.

"Akashi-kun..."

The name was muttered out so softly Akashi nearly missed it. Turning his head, his nose bumped into Furihata's. That wasn't what got his attention though. His lips and the brunet's were connected. It was soft, warm and slightly moist, probably because of Furihata's constant licking due to his nervousness, and Akashi loved it. However, it was over all too soon as Furihata pulled away, blushing and stuttering all the while.

"S-sorry! It was supposed to be on the cheek, but—you turned—and—" And he was rambling now. As much as it was endearing to Akashi, it was also annoying.

Grasping the brunet's head from both sides, he stared at those brown pools intensely. Gulping, Furihata could feel nervousness make its way down his body again. His heart was literally thumping so loud he was certain Akashi could hear it. He was mesmerised by those eyes, like ruby and garnet, always had been, and as he continued to stare, his breath hitched as those beautiful jewels suddenly narrowed predatorily.

And then their lips were connected once more. Akashi had crashed his lips onto Furihata's; licking and biting everything he could reach, probing the other's mouth open, plunging his tongue into that cavern, and then continuing his exploration inside. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily, Furihata more so than Akashi, and a slight sheen of red decorated both their cheeks.

Standing up, Akashi extended his hand to the brunet. "Let's go." Not really thinking about where, Furihata grasped the hand before him with zero hesitance. The red head dragged the both of them to his bedroom and they simply fell onto the bed together, holding onto each other.

"Sleep."Akashi commanded, his scarlet and amber eyes glowing in the dark. "We'll celebrate your birthday later on in the day."

Furihata could only helplessly nod, leaning into the red head's touch, before falling asleep. He faintly heard a 'Good night, Kouki,' and felt a hand brushing his bangs before he fell into slumber. Akashi, on the other, continued to gaze at the other for a little while longer, watching the steady rhythm of the rise and fall of the brunet's chest.

Satisfied that the other was finally out, he muttered, "Happy birthday," and placed a chaste kiss on the other's forehead. Akashi then tightened his hold on Furihata before he, too, drifted off to the land of dreams, a tender smile gracing his face all the while.

-x-

**Extra:**

Furihata woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the early morning. Groaning, he reached out for the warmth next to him. It was unexpectedly cold and the chilly air from the open window didn't help. Thus he welcomed the skin to skin body contact from the other in his bed.

It wasn't until he realised that not only was the other person in his bed lacking clothes, but he too was completely nude, that his eyelids flew open, shock jolting down his spine. With wide eyes, he stared at the red head who watched him with amusement. What stunned him, however, was not who he was with, but rather...the handcuffs around his wrist.

"Good morning, Kouki." The other had greeted, as if there was nothing wrong in the world, nothing wrong with their current situation.

Gaping like a fish, Furihata attempted to form coherent words and failed terribly.

Chuckling, Akashi reached out to push the brunet back onto the mattress, positioning himself between the latter's legs. As his hands ghosted along Furihata's body, one hand going down the boy's right leg and the other trailing up his chest, playfully tracing the outline of a nipple, he spoke, the voice ringing out in the otherwise silent world.

"You don't expect me to let you off so easily, do you, Kouki?" The sinister smirk that adorned those lips had Furihata internally screaming, wishing for the police to have taken the man before him away. Then he realised it was his own fault for stopping them from putting this man behind metal bars, and he cursed at his own stupidity. "Not after humiliating me like that last night."

Furihata would have laughed over the fact that the red head was indeed affected by the previous incident despite his composed expression, if he wasn't terrified for himself at that very moment. He had an inkling he wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the day.

"Oh, and if you're wondering where I got these," Akashi drifted off as he traced the metal of the handcuffs, "I managed to snatch it from an unaware, preoccupied officer."

The brunet had thought the smirk from earlier sinister, but compared to the one currently adorning Akashi's lips, he thought it was pale in comparison. This smirk was far more menacing, more evil, _more wicked_.

He didn't have much more time to think as he was attacked by those wicked, wicked lips, all thoughts leaving him as the devil granted him guilty pleasures he was previously ignorant of.

-x-

**A/N:** Written for Furihata's birthday! Happy birthday, my baby! And no, I have not forgotten _Seirin Elementary_, but I'm currently preoccupied by other fic ideas that just won't leave me alone. The third chapter has been half-way done for the past three weeks and I don't know when I'll get around to finishing it. Probably when I'm done writing this AkaKuro one-shot I have in mind.


End file.
